


The Silver Crystal

by kool_kat_1020



Series: Era of Gods [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, No Luna/Artemis, No Queen Metalia, No Tuxedo mask, No cats, No moon kingdom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part 1 is SFW, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal - Freeform, Serena/Darien - Freeform, The Sea Prince and the Fire Child, They all have flame powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kool_kat_1020/pseuds/kool_kat_1020
Summary: This is a cross over of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal and the anime movie The Sea Prince and the Fire Child."It is rumored that somewhere in the heavens there is a star where fire and water live together."Serena is the reincarnation of the flame goddess Serenity. She works to regain her memories and find her lost love as she fights evil youma from the Dark Kingdom.Will she find the Legendary Silver Crystal in time?
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Era of Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist sailor moon fic. Please be gentle.

Serena, a lazy and clumsy schoolgirl living in Tokyo, Japan, and her friend Molly visit her mother's jewelry store, which is undergoing a sudden sale after school. Serena has her blonde hair in space buns with long ponytails and her eyes are a bright blue. 

She is the daughter of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino. Serena spent the earliest part of her childhood as an only child until her mother became pregnant with her little brother, Sammy. She is a struggling student and something of a slacker, constantly late for school and getting low marks in assignments. Much to the displeasure of her parents, Serena shirked her responsibilities as a member of her family and as a result of her spoiled nature, often whined about performing rudimentary tasks.

"Serena, how did your test go?" Molly asked, making conversation as they walked.

"AW, don't ask me that!" Serena deflected.

"Just like always, I'm guessing?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They laughed, but then Serena pulled out her graded paper with a bad score of 30, "My mom isn't going to let me in the house, much less let me buy jewelry, but what she dont know won't hurt me." She wadded up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder like all her problems were solved.

"Hey meatball head, you hit me! I'm not a trash can." Someone tall, and male said behind her.

"Excuse me! They are not meatballs! It is a hairstyle!" Serena remarked in defence of her life choices.

"30 percent," He remarked looking at her paper and she cringed, "You need to study harder meatball head." Then he shoved the paper back in her face.

"Mind your own business!" She yelled, but then she was looking at him face to face, eye to eye. He had short neat black hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing his school uniform; dark blue jacket over a white dress shirt and a red neck tie, long grey dress pants, and black shoes.  
He was attractive, but there was something else about him, something that made her heart flutter. 

Not knowing what to do she grabbed Molly by the hand and ran.

"Who was that?" Molly asked later.

"I don't know, but my heart is still pounding. Why does my heart beat so fast?"

"Well he was a hottie," Molly said flirtatiously.

"What he was was a JERK!"

Once they arrive at the store. It was an absolute madhouse. there was a mob of women buying up the jewelry, like frantic hyenas fighting over a kill. Then suddenly everyone drops to the floor unconscious, their energy drained from them.

Molly's mother began to cackle and morphed into a youma that puppeted the asleep women like feral zombies.

Serena and Molly find themselves trapped in the jewelry shop as Molly gets knocked unconscious. 

Serena's first instinct is to cry and tell herself it's just a dream, but as she becomes overwhelmed she screams and her voice sends shock waves knocking back the mind controlled ladies. 

'How did I do that?' She wondered.

The youma became enraged and attacked her directly, choking her down. As air was cut off from her lungs Serena was slowly realizing this was not a dream and that was when the fire appeared.

'Not only is this youma going to choke me to death she's going to burn me too?!'

But as the fire spread, the youma screamed and writhed in pain and slowly Serena realized the fire came from her. Excitedly she knew She had the same powers as her favorite superhero, Flame; the crime fighting human torch. Like in the video games Serena focused her energy and transformed.

Energy glowed from her eyes as her body became living flames. Her hair changed to silver, and fire wigs unfolded from her back. 

"WHAT THE?!" she shouted.

She looked totally different from her hero's depiction, but It was an amazing feeling being lighter than air. She barely moved her wings and she was floating above the floor. She giggled at the euphoric sensation. It only made the burnt youma angrier and it lunged for her. 

This time Serena was prepaid and generated a powerful stream of flames at the inhuman creature. 

It shrieked as it cremated into ash, freeing the enslaved women. As the women slowly awakened, Serena went over to the concoused Molly and held her close. Amazingly the flames on her body did not burn her instead they glowed brightly, healing Molly's injuries and she was able to awaken. 

In that moment, old memories return to her like forgotten dreams. Serena was the reincarnation of Serenity, the goddess of fire and the guardian of the sacred flame. Not only that but she also had four guardians with her. That were sworn to protect her and to whom she was very close. 

Elsewhere, a shadowy man named Jadeite watched over her actions.

The next day at school it was all talk about the mass hysteria at the jewelry store, but nothing about the monster attack. It was everyone forgot, but Serena knew better. Whoever it was that sent that youma had the power of the old gods and to stop them she would have to reunite the guardians, to stop whatever evil maybe lurking. After all it was her duty as the guardian of the sacred flame. 

Sacred flame?

Whatever happened to that?

It was meant to guard against evil forces and as long as it burned brightly the world was safe.

Serena tried, but she couldn't remember. Could it have gone out? Well, even without a Sacred Flame it was a Goddess's responsibility to protect the people and that's just what she would do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Serena's new found powers and old memories, she could now sense where to find the guardians. Ami, a particularly gifted student, who had short, dark blue hair that reached her neck, blue eyes, and at times wore reading glasses had the potential to be one of the four Flame Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the first 5 chapters done and will post daily.

In a dark castle somewhere faraway and unknown a tyrannical monarch with body length red hair chastised her King, "Jadeite, have you still not found the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Her long elegant nails curled menacingly like claws. 

Jadeite has short pale blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore a black suit with silver armour and a black cape, "I'm sorry Queen Beryl," he bowed before her.

"We have slept for millennia waiting for the day we could search for the Legendary Silver Crystal. I need energy to regain my strength."

"As one of the four Kings of the Dark Kingdom please leave it to me, Jadeite." He said confidentiality then rose to his feet.

\---------

With Serena's new found powers and old memories, she could now sense where to find the guardians. Ami, a particularly gifted student, who had short, dark blue hair that reached her neck, blue eyes, and at times wore reading glasses had the potential to be one of the four Flame Guardians. 

Serena didn't know much about her other than her IQ was rumored to be 300 and she didn't have any friends but that didn't stop her from approaching her.

"Hi. you're Mizuno-san from class 5 right? I'm Serena Tsukino from class 1." Secretly she thought, 'I wonder if she'll help me with my exams if I become her friend. Then I can become a genius girl too!'

"Tsukino-san?" Ami asked confused. 

"Mizuno-san...you don't go to the arcade do you?"

After school the two went to Game Center Crown arcade to play Serena's favorite game based on the real superhero crime fighter, Flame. She struggled at the controls, but it was enough for Ami to learn and dominate the game. 

"Mizuno-san you're awesome and you beat the highest score too!" Serena said, hugging her. 

"You're funny Tsukino-san," Ami chuckled. 

"You don't have to laugh that much, but then again, Ami, you look prettier when you smile."

Ami blushed at the informality of the assessment of names. 

Serena noticed but didn't care, "Oh I called you Ami. You can call me Serena." She winked. 

Ami giggled at her fowardness and nodded, then looked at the time, "Oh I have to go!"

"Are you going to cram school? Crystal Seminar is nearby right?"

"Yes I'm going there every day from now on."

"Every day?" Serena bursted out in shock.

"All I'm good at is studying. I want to be a doctor like my mom. I have to study hard."

"You want to be a doctor? That's cool! We'll see you tomorrow!" They waved bye to each other and Ami trotted off.

Serena tried to invite Ami out again but she was obsessed with her studies. Soon other kids who go to the cram school start acting weird, like low battery calculators; smart, but drained. Noticing something was wrong Serena looked into the disk Ami received from the Crystal Seminar and realized that it was a hypnotizing program.

"Find the Legendary Silver Crystal," the computer voice repeated. 

Serena gasped as a memory flashed before her eyes. 

That crystal, she knew it from her life before. She used it to seal a great evil away with someone, but who? She can't see his face. Then the memory faded, then nothing.

But there was no time for chasing ghosts. Ami was in trouble. Posing as a cram student, Serena sneaked into the Crystal Seminar to rescue Ami. A youma dressed like a teacher loomed over her shoulder, forcing her to work harder. 

"AMI!" Serena called out, "I won't let you mess with my friends anymore!"

Ami was in a trance like the other students, and barely registered that Serena was there, "friends?" She half asked. 

"Who are you?" The voice was rough, hardly covering the beast within. 

"Ami don't be tricked by this fake teacher! She's trying to use you!"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I've checked up on your disk. I know it has brainwashing program on it."

"Curse you…" no longer able to hold back, the youma transformed into a blue oni woman wearing tiger skin for a slutty skirt suit, while round glasses covered her red glowing eyes. "Don't get in my way!" She screamed and instructed the brainwashed students to charge.

Having no choice Serena transformed in front of Ami in a blaze of fire and flame. The blast of light was enough to render the teenagers unconscious and out of harm's way.

The youma attacked by throwing razor sharp book pages, slicing desks and chairs.

Serena was not prepaid for homework to be so dangerous. She ducked and dodged, but lacking knowing what to do she started to cry, sending out a sonic blast that shattered glass. 

"Sonic waves don't work on me," the youma chuckled and changed tactics, turning her blades to balls and pummeled the fire fairy with impact after impact, forcing her up against the wall where she was pinned with the the giant cover of a book. 

"Ouch. I can't move!"

The oni woman slowly approached, "For the finale, I'll slice you up," turning her fingers into scissors, "I'll put you out of your misery soon!"

Watching Serena nearly get killed caused Ami to snap out of her trance, "STOP!" She screamed and a bright glow emitted from her body like candle light.

A memory of a life before willed itself into her mind of a higher purpose as a guardian, of their fire goddess. Ami knew what she had to do and transformed into a Flame Guardian to defeat the youma. 

Her body became living flames as her hair and eyes became orange fire. Then lava collected as armor for braces, boots, and a corset. 

'Is this me?' She questioned mentally.

"Flame Guardian of intelligence, Mercury! I've been searching for you! Now it's time to fight back!" Serena announced in all her godliness.

Ami was in her true elemental state now wielding the power of sparks. 

It was time to defend her goddess. 

Summoning her power from the depths of her soul she sent forth a barrage of sparks that cracked and popped like fireworks in the youma's face, serving as a distraction.

"Serenity do it now!" Ami called out, using her goddess' name. 

Serena was able to burn the book cover away with her aura to get free then unleashed a stream of purification flame on the youma, burning it to ash. 

"A new flame guardian has appeared," Jadeite said as he watched from afar, then turned to leave quite miffed. 

They were able to walk home in their human forms as if nothing had happened. 

As if their entire lives hadn't been upended.

"I still can't believe we're guardians of justice." Ami commented. 

"Well you just awakened to your power. You'll get used to it soon," Serena tried to sound wise. 

"Serena, what should we do next?"

"We have to protect the Legendary silver Crystal."

"Silver Crystal?" There was a moment of nostalgia but then it was gone, like Ami was forgetting something important, but right now something else was bothering her, "You said you had been looking for me? Is that why you talked to me?" Ami asked, disguising her hurt. 

"At first it was a feeling that led me to you, but as we hung out, it felt natural and I liked it. I like you. Ami lets keep being friends ok?"

"Sure, Serena." Ami smiled, "Well let's go home and have a meeting."

"Now?" Serena whined, "I'm tired!"

"There's so much I want to ask you!" Ami excitedly pulled her along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments. They keep me going ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week went by and at school there was a rumor about a cursed shrine. People would go to tie their fortunes to the shrine trees, and never come back. In reality people were disappearing and the police were helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They find Rei

The leader of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl, called out Jadeite for his failures, "Jadeite, you have already failed me twice. I hope you are prepared."

"I am terribly sorry," Jadeite apologized. 

"The youmas you create are mere clay dolls." A voice from the shadows called out, "That's why they are so weak." It was Nephrite with his long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black suit with silver armour and a black cape, "Queen Beryl, as one of the dark Kings, leave it to me. I'll effectively gather more energy and find the legendary silver Crystal."

"But those Flame Guardians will surely get in the way again," an effeminate voice said from the shadows.

"Zoisite!" Jadeite proclaimed. 

"Could they be looking for the Legendary Silver Crystal as well?" Zoisite had long wavy blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and green eyes. Like the other Kings he wore a black suit with silver armour and a black cape.

The queen didn't like that speculation as she squinted her red eyes.

"Queen Beryl," Jadeite began, "please tell me. What is the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

The Legendary silver Crystal is the source of my energy. With it I would be whole again and have infinite, immense power. Enough to rule over the entire universe. Your mission is to destroy our enemies and return what is mine!"

"Yes my queen, I will eliminate the guardians at all costs!" Jadeite reaffirmed. 

\-----------

A week went by and at school there was a rumor about a cursed shrine. People would go to tie their fortunes to the shrine trees, and never come back. In reality people were disappearing and the police were helpless. 

"Are you going to cram school again? But it's no fun without you!" Serena whined to Ami. 

"Do you want to come with me?" Ami joked. 

It was then something caught Serena's attention, "I sense something on the bus."

"Could it be a guardian? Or a youma?" Ami speculated.

"Not sure...I'll check it out. I have nothing else to do anyway," Serena giggled and waved bye to Ami. 

"Be careful," Ami called after her as she ran off. 

On the bus there was a girl, a student at T.A. Catholic school girl's Academy. Her school uniform was very stylish and classy and reflected the elite status of her private school. She wore a gray blouse that had a black collar with red stripes on it, a red bow, a black skirt, white socks with a red stripe, and black shoes.

"Wow she's pretty," She was a slender teenage girl with long black hair and black eyes.

"It's impolite to stare." Said the young man sitting next to her reading a book.

Upon closer inspection Serena realized it was the jerk from before that insulted her hair, "IT'S YOU AGAIN!"

"Stop screaming meatball head. We always bump into each other." He was wearing his school uniform again along with reading glasses like Ami's. 

"Are you a junior high school student too?" Serena asked foolishly. 

He spared no time shoving his badge in her face, "I'm a high school student!"

She read aloud, "Darien Shields, 2nd year at Moto-Azabu Private High School?"

He put his badge back in his blazer pocket feeling the matter settled. 

Feeling the atmosphere unsettled Serena asked, "Hey...have you heard of the cursed shrine?" 

"Yes." He said taking his glasses off, "It's on this route right?"

Serena couldn't stop her blush, 'My heart is beating fast again!' Not knowing what else to do she followed the girl off the bus. She ran as fast as she could then stopped to catch her breath. "Oh no, I've lost her! Maybe she went to this shrine." She walked up a long old stone staircase to a well kept shrine. 

'Oh she's a shrine maiden, how cool!' The beautiful girl was in a red and white shrine priestess robes, but was surrounded by women yelling at her.

"My daughter is missing. I want you to find Mii by using your spiritual powers. Please, I beg of you…"

"My powers are not as powerful as you think." The young shrine maiden replied, "I can't specify her location. More importantly, I think you should talk to the police."

"Her child is missing!" Another woman yelled "Why don't you try to help her?"

"She said she was coming up to the shrine for a fortune and she hasn't come home. I want to know where my daughter is." The mother continued.

"I'm sorry I don't know!"

"Maybe it was you who had Mii spirited away!" Another lady chimed in.

"Were not saying this shrine is dangerous…" the last woman weakly laughed.

The teen looked so helpless. Serena couldn't help herself from standing up for her, "How can you guys accuse such a beautiful girl? I can't forgive you for attacking a girl with a pure heart."

All heads turn to look at the blonde in the school girl uniform and Rei got the flash of a memory of a blazing beautiful flame.

'What was that?' She wondered.

"She would never do such a thing!" Serena continued to shout. 

The mothers quickly turn on her, "Where have they gone then?", "Are you in on this too?", "How dare you!"

Serene has whiplash from the sudden assault and didn't know what to say. 

"Leave. Please leave!" Rei yelled as crows fly out of the trees and make a commotion.

The mothers ran scared, "Let's go.", "Rei is a strange girl.", "She can control the supernatural." 

The crows flutter down and lited on the blonde girl's shoulders.

"Are these your pet birds? They're really pretty." They purr and puff their feathers as she pets them, "And so sweet!"

"This is Bloody and Dagger. I raised them from chicks when their nest fell, but they don't normally like people. Perhaps they know something." 

The pretty blonde girl smiled, "Hi, I'm Serena."

"Rei Hino," the maiden introduced herself and the crows flew away for the trees. 

For reasons she could not explain Rei found it easy to talk to this new girl Serena, "Since I was little people have looked at me coldly, because I have Mysterious powers. Why was I born with such powers?"

"Was Mii your friend?"

"She always plays here while waiting for the bus."

"I'll help you find Mii." 

"Thank you, but you shouldn't be involved with me." And walked back into the temple. 

"I guess there's nothing I can do." Standing alone and feeling dejected Serena turned to leave. 

Rei meditated while staring at a fire in the temple and used her psychic powers, "I feel a demonic energy. Is it a ghost? One who brings chaos into this shrine...unforgettable. focus.….. stay focused. What's going on? What's going to happen?"

She got a vision of blonde man in the flames.

"Who is he?"

Feeling spent and more confused than resolved Rei went out to the fortune tree and tied an o-mikuji to a branch in hopes of finding out who this man could be. 

The tree was surrounded by light, and Rei pulled back in alarm as the tree changed shape and took on a monstrous human appearance. She even had a large ponytail shaped like a shrine bell rope, an intertwined red/white rope extending from the bells, with wooden hair, and purple skin. Her clothes were very revealing and she had a black star on her chest.

Rei ran off with the youma chasing her, quite amused. As Rei was backed up against a wall, the youma wore a backpack that could fire fortune-telling sticks that would split open and pinned Rei down.

It was then the man from her vision appeared and Rei screamed. 

Jadeite captured Rei by using his powers on her to make her sleep. 

Serena was down the temple steps when she heard the scream. 

"That sounds like Rei!"

Not thinking of anything but saving Rei, Serena transformed into her goddess form, Serenity, and flew as quick as she could, leaving a trail of fire in her wake. 

At the bottom of the stairs stood a certain high school student, "She definitely transformed just now." Darien said to himself as he looked up at the fading fire trail, "Who is she?"

When Serena arrived, Rei was passed out in the strange man's arms, all tied up. 

"Who are you!" Serenity demanded. 

"My name is Jadeite. I'm one of the four Kings of the Dark Kingdom! Makuuji attack!"

Makuuji told her, "Your fortune is bad luck!"  
And attacked by using the bell rope on her head to wrap around Serenity's legs and squeezed them tight as she swung them around in midair, and threw her against the wall with a massive impact. 

Jadeite laughed and ordered his youma to finish her off and opened a portal, stealing away Rei.

Serenity was angry, more than when her brother stole the last cookie angry and her fire aura reflected it. The flames traveled down the rope and ignited the wood parts of the youma's body. Makuuji quickly let go, but it was too late as Serena was blasting her with a stream of purification flames and speeding toward the closing portal. 

\--------

"You are too lenient, Jadeite." Nephrite commented on his scheme. As much as the Kings were on the same team they still competed for their queen's favor and affections, which made them all rivals.

But Jadeite was used to the pettiness, after all he was the one the queen trusted with the mission, "Is that you Nephrite? The more hostages the better, to lure out the Flame Guardians."

Nephrite didn't seem to be in the mood to squabble and sauntered off leaving Jadeite with the victory. He smiled as he looked over his piles of sleeping human hostages. Most of them children, they gave the best energy after all, but then there was this shrine maiden that seemed to truly capture his attention. 

"She's so beautiful. I've never met her before, but I feel so attracted to her," he was confused by his own words.

"Get away from Rei!" Serenity called out and summoned forth a massive stream of fire, but to no effect. "Huh? It's so cold?"

"Is that all you guardians can do?" Snow fell as the room got colder, "You can't compete with my freezing powers." He blasted a stream of ice at Serenity and all she could do was block with her arms, "I will freeze you and bring you to our great ruler!"

"Was I lured here on purpose?" Serenity spouted. 

"Are you Serena?" Rei woke up confused, "Why are you-"

"Because I'm a Flame Guardian, normal people can't do this!" 

'Serena has special powers too?'

Rei watches as Serena's flames were slowly overwhelmed and her arms began to freeze by Jadeite's powers. Rei attempted to stop Jadeite from using his ice powers and grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't get in the way! Step back!" He commanded.

"I won't!" Rei protested.

"Who do you think you are?" Jadeite's grin turned sinister , "You're just a mere human," and unleashed his powers, freezing her hand.

"I'm not! I've got powers too! I won't let you hurt her anymore!" She freed her hand in a burst of energy, as her body glowed like a blazing fire, knocking Jadeite back.

It was then her memories unfolded like a fan sat on beautiful display for her. She was Mars, the flame guardian of passion and combustion. Her mission was to protect her goddess Serenity and the world from evil. 

"I know what to do now." Rei said with conviction as she awakened her own powers and transformed. Her body transmuted into flames, her hair turned bright red, while her eyes were a sharp purple. Finally lava moved and formed armor for boots, guards, and a corset. 

"Rei, you are also a chosen guardian!" Serenity called out happily. 

Jadeite didn't hesitate, he sent a blast of ice straight for the new threat, but the newly emerged Mars was able to blast it away with her super heated aura. 

'I was born with special powers to become a guardian. Was I destined to meet her?' Rei imagined.

While Jadeite was distracted Serena was able to melt her arms free and launch one final attack to trap Jadeite. Rei overpowered Jadeite's ice abilities with her own flames, forcing him to flee. 

As the missing children were safely returned to their families, none of them seemed to remember where they were or the monster that took them. The police were baffled by the sudden mass reappearance, but the parents were happy to have them back. 

Then Rei met the other guardian Ami, that she remembered as Mercury.

"Now there are three guardians. I'm so glad you joined us, Mars." Serena winked at her.

"We were looking for someone like you." Ami said. 

Rei couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. 

As celebration for their victory and finding guardian Mars, the girls went out to the arcade. 

"This is my first time coming to an arcade," Rei said. 

"My first time was when Serena brought me here a while ago," Ami replied. 

"Hey I know. You wanna play a game?" Serena asked, "Ami can show you how it's done and I'll get us snacks." Then ran off to the corner vending machine. 

Sitting at the Flame game, Rei button smashed her way to defeat, "Wait...this is harder than I thought."

After watching, Ami came in to help, "While dodging their attacks, you have to hit the button repeatedly to hit them." And demonstrated. 

"I get it now." Rei said confidentiality and repeated the movements. 

"Way to go!" Ami cheered. 

"Come on!" Rei concentrated, then beat the boss. 

"We did it!" They said together as they double high fived. 

Rei was a little embarrassed by her own exuberance and blushed, as a priestess should be reserved. 

"Rei?" Ami asked

"Nothing," Rei shook her head, "Thanks Ami."

"Thanks for waiting," Serena said returning with an arm load of chips and drinks. 

"You're late," Rei remarked.

"But I bought stuff with my allowance! You don't have to be so crabby!" Serena huffed. 

Rei ignored her and turned introspective, "I still can't believe I'm a guardian of justice. I'm already sick of fighting youma."

"Who are these youma anyway?" Ami asked.

"I'm not sure who they are either…" Serena said snapping back to her serious self. 

"But we became guardians to defeat evil right?" Ami continued. 

"Not only that, but your ultimate mission is to protect me, the flame goddess. You are all my guardians. It was my mission to protect the sacred flame. I know as long as it stood it was meant to protect the world from evil, but without my memories I don't know what happened to it. Now it is my mission to protect the Legendary Silver Crystal."

"What is the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Ami asked again, always the inquisitive one. 

"It sounds familiar, but that's all…" Rei added. 

"I remember it as a resource of unlimited power."

"I think the youma were looking for the Legendary Silver Crystal as well." Ami said. 

"Yes, if our enemies get it it will be catastrophic." Serena said. 

"The Legendary Silver Crystal...if only we had a clue." Rei chimed in. 

You are all the key to the clue," Serena added, "There are four guardians in total. When all the guardians are awakened, the seal to our memories will be broken, and we will know where the Legendary Silver Crystal is."

"We are the…." Ami started. 

"Key to finding a clue…" Rei finished. 

\-----------

Jadeite was walking back into the castle holding his shoulder, his cape singed. 

"How pathetic Jadeite," a voce from the shadows called out. 

"Kunzite!" Jadeite replied. It was bad enough he lost, now he had to look like something the cat dragged in, in front of his rivals. This wasn't good. 'Damn you Mars!' He thought. 

"I heard they are also searching for the Legendary Silver Crystal," Zoisite said walking up. 

"Hmph. We will get it first at any cost." Nephrite replied walking with him. 

"Four Kings," Queen Beryl commanded and they all took a knee before her. 

"Queen beryl," they said in unison. 

"Revive me with the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal. I am a mere shadow of my former self and the dark kingdom will reign and rule the world!"

"Affirmative!" They said, all together.

'Soon I'll have what was stripped from me, but where could it be?' She thought.

Queen Beryl was beautiful to behold. She had long wavy red hair and red eyes. She wore a long purple dress and red high heels. Beryl had a black tiara on her forehead, a bracelet on each wrist, a silver belt, earrings, a necklace and horn on each shoulder, but strangely it looked as if one of her red eyes was hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena was scared and cornered by three grown men, not sure what she could do as a human to defend herself. Then a tall teen girl wearing another school's uniform, brown hair in a ponytail, and tomboyish good looks told them to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Lita appears.

Serenity wears a dazzling flame dress and waltzes the night away with tall dark and handsome in her arms. The moon is full and shining brightly over the waves that ripple and sparkle as they dance in the air above, flying gracefully between the two worlds.

She can't quit make out his face, but from him she feels a warmth she has never felt before. His face is shrouded in shadow but he cups the side of her cheek and leans in to kiss her….

Serena woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. In fact it had been going off for some time now.

"Oh no I'm late!" She screamed, "Mom why didn't you wake me!" She yelled to the down stairs as she quickly got dressed. 

"I did, five times. You said you'd be up in ten."

"And you believed me?!" She said as she ran out the house barely grabbing her lunch.

Serena was running as fast as she could down the street when she bumped into three men, that were dressed like thugs. One was laying on the ground complaining that his leg was broken. Another was getting in Serena's face asking how she was going to compensate for it.

Serena was scared and cornered by three grown men, not sure what she could do as a human to defend herself. Then a tall teen girl wearing another school's uniform, brown hair in a ponytail, and tomboyish good looks told them to stop.

"What?" The big guy in shades snarled. 

"I saw everything. She just bumped into him and you're getting on ta' her case? Talk about cheap." Her tone was serious. 

"What did you say?" Shades growled.

Another walked up to her, a big hulky one, "You might be a cutie but you're not getting away with that," and put a meaty hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it and immediately judo threw him. 

The first guy got mad and moved to throw a punch at her face. She elegantly dodged it and knee kicked his gut, causing the last guy to run off in fear.

"Amazing," Serena whispered.

"Are you all right?" The tall girl asked. 

"Yes!" Serena answered back.

"Be careful." Is all she said before turning to leave.

'What a strange feeling I have about her.' Serena realized.

It had been a week and no strange youma attacks had happened and the the police had all but forgotten the strange disappearances. Things had almost gotten back to normal. So normal Serena could partake in local gossip. 

There was a rumor going around that the new girl in school earned the reputation in her previous middle school as a bully with enormous physical strength and because of her constant fighting she was eventually transferred to Crossroads Junior High School. Many were avoiding her because they assumed she would hurt them and that she was unfriendly.

At lunch Serena found the tall brunette sitting in the school yard alone and looked over her shoulder. 

'Wow her lunch looks so cute and yummy! Her pouch is adorable too! Oh those seasoned rice balls look so yummy!' Serena thought.

"Who's there!" She shouted as she turned to look at who was snooping. 

Serena laughed nervously, "Hello!"

The brunette seemed to relax, "Oh it's you. I didn't know you went to this school."

"I'm Serena!"

"I'm Lita Kino. Why don't you join me?" Lita offered and scooted over on the bench.

"Ok. Thank you for this morning." Serena said as she sat down on the bench.

"Do you want some?" Lita offered her lunch.

"Oh no I mustn't, but if you insist, thank you." Serena grabbed a rice ball and took a bite, "It's good!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"You're mother must be a genius chef!" Serena committed.

Lita was flattered, "Oh this. I made it myself."

"What? That's amazing! And your lunch box and pouch are so cute too! Where did you buy them?"

"I found this box at my old house. I made this pouch myself."

"Wow. You're amazing!"

Now Lita was just embarrassed, "It's nothing…"

"And your rose earrings are lovely." 

Lita watched the pretty blonde munch away at the ball, and suddenly had an image of a brilliant flame flash before her eyes. 

"My mom would be so surprised if I could cook like you. Teach me! Teach me! Or maybe I should get you to fix my lunch, just kidding!" She laughed, "Hey Lita, why don't you wear our school uniform."

Coming back to herself, Lita answered, "This is more my style, besides they don't have any in my size."

"Ahhhh," Serena hummed in realization.

"Hey I'm living by myself, could you tell me about this town? I just transferred here and I don't know why, but everyone here is scared of me and won't talk to me."

Serena laughed as if she was told a funny joke, "Why are they scared of such a lovely girl like you? They must be crazy!"

Lita visibly brightened up.

"Ask me anything about this town. You can ask me about anything other than studying." Serena continued.

"Well then I wanna know where to find an affordable supermarket, a nice general store, and an arcade." 

"An arcade?!" Serena shouted excitedly.

After school Ami came into the arcade to see Serena with a new girl.

"Oh wow! Are you sure you've never played this game before?" Ami heard Serena ask.

"It's just like a real fight. Attack the enemy first, then catch him off guard. Then use a special move to take him in a single blow!"

"A single blow!" Serena repeated is awe.

"Serena, you're already here?" Ami said walking in with Rei. 

"Hi Ami! Lita let me introduce you."

Ami noticed how good the new girl was at the game, reaching such a high level. 

Lita stood to meet the girls, leaving them very surprised by her height.

"This is Lita. She just transferred to my junior high school today." They exchanged pleasantries. "And this is the smart Ami and the menie Rei." 

"Who are you calling a menie?" Rei asked.

"Rei."

Getting closer to Serena's face Rei asked again, "I didn't hear you. Who did you say?" 

"Rei!" Serena answered more loudly.

"What year, month, day, day of week, hour, minute, or second was I ever mean to you?" Rei shouted in her face.

"That's why you're mean!" Serena shouted back.

"You guys really get along." Lita commented.

"What? no way!" They yelled together. 

"She's always picking fights with me whenever she sees me." Rei said 

"Who picks fights?"

"You do!"

"They say the more you fight, the better friends you are." Lita explained further.

Ami laughed, "She's got a point there."

"All of your friends are so pretty Serena," a new voice popped up behind Lita. 

Lita turned toward the voice to see a tall blonde man then blushed.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Senpai..." Lita whispered all dreamy eyed. 'He looks exactly like him.'

"My name is Andrew Foreman. I work part time."

"What do people usually call you?" Serena asked.

Taking a moment to think he replied, "People call me Andy at my university.

"Andy?" Serena giggled then introduced her new friend, "This is Lita, who's powerful and a great cook!"

"No one's ever called me that before." Lita said.

"Serena you really are amazing." Ami said in awe, "You can become friends with anyone." 

"Oh, I just heard a weird rumor from a customer." Andrew mentioned.

"A weird rumor?" Serena asked.

Andrew told a story about a local park that couples frequented that was having disappearances. "They say it's haunted by an ancient ghost bride that was stood up at the altar in life, now she is jealous of people in love."

"There's no scientific proof ghosts exist," Ami said one hundred percent logical.

On the other hand Serena got chills from the story, "Ami you're always so calm."

Andrew went on, "They say she eats the girls and she seduces men with her gaze and spirits them away. Supposedly she comes out just after sunset with a precession of lights."

"What kinda man would get seduced by a ghost anyway." Rei remarked.

"Sounds complicated since I pass that park everyday." Lita said looking at the time, "gosh I gotta head home."

The girls look at each other and give a little nod, "We'll walk you." Serena offered.

"You don't need to keep me company you know."

"You heard about the ghost," Serena said, waving her hand.

"I can take care of myself," Lita said, flexing her bicep.

"Now, now, we insist." Serena smiled and Lita caved like a tower of cards. 

Outside the store Serena committed to Lita, "That Andrew sure is a hottie."

"Serena!" Rei chastised.

"What? I saw the way she looked at him." Serena replied. 

"I know that's why I like him." Lita had that dreamy eyed look again. "He looks exactly like my senpai at my school who broke my heart. I didn't want to stay at my old school any more, that's why I transferred schools, but the reason I came to the new school is I felt I had to. Something more than just a romance was waiting for me here."

The girls were a little stunned by her confession but there was no denying that was the face of a girl in love. There was no doubt in their minds Lita would be the next target. 

"Hey perk up! No time to cry over guys," Rei affectionately encouraged. 

\---------

On the way to Lita's house they passed a bridal shop when Ami, Rei, and Serena realized Lita had stopped. 

"Lita?" Serena inquired.

She was stopped in front of the window display, "It's so beautiful...brides are so pretty."

Serena dashed over to her, "Lita, you'd look great in this dress."

"I agree." Ami said, "Since you're tall, this kind of dress would suit you."

"You think so?"

Serena made a little spin in delight, "I wanna wear a wedding dress for my wedding too!"

"Do you?" Ami asked, "I think a pure white kimono would be nice, too don't you think so Rei?"

"I don't trust men." Is all Rei could say for the display.

"Oh Rei," Serena started but decided to let it go, "What about you Lita?"

"I'd wear whichever my husband likes best, but what I really want is to make my own dress."

"Lita, you're so cute!"

"Because….you know…"

"You're so girly." Serena said, poking at her.

"Stop it Serena." Lita said in jest.

That was when they overheard two women talking.

"I hope she gives him back."

"Don't worry the ghost bride is just some terrible rumor. He'll come back soon."

\----------

It was just after sunset when they came across the park. Serena was creeped out and whined loudly while the others were on guard.

"Will you shut up?!" Rei yelled at Serena.

"I can't help it, it's scary!" Serena whined at her. 

That's when they all saw the lights moving in the distance. From the tree line stepped out a relatively short and voluptuous woman, having milky-white skin, teal eyelashes and nails, and circular, red facial markings. Additionally, she had bushy eyebrows and long, white hair parted down the middle of her face which was tied with teal orbs into two, thick strands.

She wore a lengthy, layered kimono — maroon on the inside layer and white on the outside layer — that exposed part of her chest and was tied with a patterned obi. She also donned a beaded necklace composed of teal and purple orbs and decorative anklets. She went barefoot and had black toenail polish.

Serena was screaming and crying as the apparition approached slowly. 

"Such a lovely young girl in love," she said speaking of Lita, "....makes me sick." Her tone turned venomous with malice as she speed toward her victim and snatched her up and drain Lita of her energy.

The guardians were quick to realize this was no ghost, but a youma.

the youma drew first blood and emitted from her mouth a strand of webbing which managed to bind Serena. "You're mine now. No one has ever escaped my web." The youma mocked. 

"AHHHHHH!!!" Serena screamed, too freaked out to concentrate on transforming but luckily the others were not.

Mercury used her Firecracker Spray attack as a smokescreen so Mars could use her Fire Soul attack to destroy the binding web which was encasing Serena and free her in the process. 

"Get a grip! This is no ghost this is a youma! Hurry and transform!" Rei yelled again at Serena.

"But it's all sticky!" Serena cried.

The youma rushed through Mercury's smoke, confused about where the girls were. In a desperate attempt, she morphed into her second firm where her face resembled that of a gigantic spider with several eyes and spider pincers in both of her cheeks and her lower body took the form of a giant spider. She again emitted a strand of webbing from her mouth, catching all the girls off guard and draining them of their energy until Mars and Mercury returned to their human form. 

It was then Nephrite appeared from the shadows chuckling, "pathetic humans, you're so easily fooled by appearances. You are so obsessed with appearances, but ignorant of the true nature of things."

Lita stirred awake in the youma's arms.

"She's still conscious? Ha! Doesn't matter. You're a fool to believe in love."

"Loving someone is foolish." Lita repeated back like a zombie, "I don't believe in anything anymore. The feeling of love and everything else…"

"Thats wrong Lita! Loving someone is not a foolish thing to do!" Serena shouted with all her might, with what little energy she had left. 

"Serena…" Lita said, coming back to herself with tears in her eyes.

Serena strained to speak, but still managed to project with authority, "I believe in love. We all have someone we're destined to be with. I believe one day, I will meet someone I love from the bottom of my heart! Lita you're a cool and sweet girl. So please Lita. Please believe in love! Please believe in my words!" Then screamed in pain as her life force was being drained by corrupted silk. 

"Serena!" Lita called out while still in the tight grip of the spider youma. 

"Enough!" Nephrite commanded, "Believe in foolish love, and ruin yourself!" 

The youma moved her fingers and the silk threads constricted around the girls making them scream. 

Nephrite looked pleased with himself at their pain. 

"Very well." Lita began, "I will show you the pure heart of a lady with my power." She grabbed the youma by the arm that was restraining her and threw the monster over her shoulder toward Nephrite. He didn't look so pleased anymore. 

"Believe in love and ruin yourself? Alright, bring it on!" Im that moment Lita's memory of being the most courageous guardian returned and her body shined brightly as she transformed into her true self. 

Her hair and body became that of living flames while her eyes turned crimson and lava formed boots, gauntlets, and a corset. 

"Curses you're a guardian too?" Nephrite exclaimed.

"No one can bring down a girl who believes in love!" Jupiter crossed her arms above her head and extended her index and middle fingers much like lightning rods as an arch began to form between her hands. 

Nephrite was stunned in place, 'I've seen this look before,' he thought to himself, but not fully knowing where from.

With her power Jupiter summoned forth lightning and impaled the youma, burning her to a crisp.

Seeing there was no victory Nephrite regrouped with four other men dressed in similar garb, all with the same dark aura. 

Free to transform, Serenity demanded answers, "Who are you?" 

"I'm Kunzite, a servant of our great ruler." The long white haired one spoke. 

"Zoisite," a long haired blond spoke next. 

"Nephrite," the long haired brunette they just defeated said. 

"Jadeite," said a familiar face that tried to capture Mars. 

"Guardians we will get the Legendary silver Crystal at any cost," Kunzite continued, "and we will make you and the world obey our great ruler." 

"We won't let that happen!" The guardians shouted together. 

"Stop us if you can." Kunzite laughed as they all faded into darkness and disappeared.

With the curse lifted off the park, it was aloud to return to normal and the captured people could once again go back to their homes. 

"Lita you're our ally." Serenity said to her excitedly. 

"Yes you are the guardian of courage and lightning, Jupiter." Mercury added. 

"Jupiter. A name I haven't heard in ages, but it's my name and I have to carry out my mission to protect the fire goddess no matter what!"

\--------

"Queen Beryl please give me one more chance!" Nephrite was down on one knee clutching his wounded chest as he begged. 

"Nephrite. You underestimated the guardians," Beryl overruled.

'Jupiter...I won't forgive you.' Nephrite thought with hate in his heart for making him lose favor with his queen. 

That was when Zoisite stepped forward from the shadows, "Queen Beryl please leave everything to me, Zoisite. I will take advantage of this situation and get you both the Legendary silver Crystal and human energy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the heart grow fonder!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can do it." Serena stood up, "I can feel her out. I felt all of you out. And Ami can scan them when we get close enough to make sure."
> 
> "Serena that's scanning a whole city and while you're in your goddess form you're a target for the Dark Kingdom!" Ami shouted concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They look for the fifth guardian.

The next day after school the girls met up for a special meeting at Rei's temple, Cherry Hill Temple, to discuss guardian matters.

Rei brought up an important matter first, "Why is it no one seems to remember the youma attacks? It seems like once they're defeated they're forgotten."

"And why do only we remember?" Lita asked. 

"I still don't remember much about the dark kingdom," Ami started, "but I have been studying their energy signatures during battles. It seems they emit a low grade radiation that isn't harmful to humans but does affect memory. The energy signature we give off seems to be counter to theirs and cancels out the effects of the mind altering radiation."

Everyone states at her baffled. 

"Since awaking, in my mind I can see percentages, statistics, measurements, components, composition, and so much more. It's like my mind has become like a computer."

"What Ami is getting at is their energy has the power to brainwash and we aren't affected is because we are reincarnated deities from an era before man, so their power doesn't work on us." Serena translated.

"But they can still drain our energy." Rei pointed out. "And we are still vulnerable as humans."

"What's stopping them from finding us in our homes?" Lita spoke up. 

"They can't search for us while we're in human form." Serena answered. 

A collective "hu?" Came from Rei and Lita. 

"Its true." Ami confirmed, "From what I've studied The energy signature changes when we are in our human state. We are still targets for their energy gathering because we give off higher than normal energy levels, but we more or less blend into the background of Tokyo." 

"Why do they even want human energy?" Rei asked, still shell shocked from her experience .

"It has to do with their leader. I don't know who she is or why, but long ago there was a great war and she was sealed away. I can't remember the details, but she must need energy to regain her strength I guess." Serena shrugged. 

"War? What war?" Lita asked flippantly, "I remember guarding the sacred flame with goddess Serenity."

"I do too," Rei answered, "but then he came and then things changed."

"Who came?" Ami asked, curiosity peaked. 

Rei struggled for a moment, "I don't remember."

"Guys I fought with someone during the war," Serena confessed, "He helped me seal a great evil away. I still dream about him."

"Or he could be the reason the evil was allowed entry." Rei said low.

Serena was shocked by her friend's words, "What are you saying?!" 

"Evil could have only entered this world if the sacred flame had gone out! This MAN could be responsible."

"We don't know that!" Serena felt she had to be defensive. 

As peacekeeper Lita stepped in, "Guys stop. We don't have our full memories so we don't know the whole story yet."

"We need the fourth guardian." Ami said resolved. 

"But how do we find her?" Lita asked.

"Guardians give off a higher than normal energy level. If there was a way to scan the whole city we could pinpoint her exact location, but we would need specialized equipment for that. I can see the numbers, but I can't do the long range scans that are needed." Ami was a little sullen at the information.

"I can do it." Serena stood up, "I can feel her out. I felt all of you out. And Ami can scan them when we get close enough to make sure."

"Serena that's scanning a whole city and while you're in your goddess form you're a target for the Dark Kingdom!" Ami shouted concerned. 

"So?" Serena said shrugging it off.

Rei blew up, "SO?! YOU'RE PUTTING A BULLSEYE ON YOUR FOREHEAD, MORON! And how do we know we're doing the right thing?"

"What do ya mean?" Serena asked. 

Rei fretted with her robe sleeve, "She may have no idea this is coming. She is living a normal life with normal troubles and responsibilities and we ruin her life with this. Is it best to leave her alone?"

The room went quiet as all eyes were on Rei then Serena crossed her brows and became serious. "Sooner or later they will be searching for her too as they need a key to the Legendary silver Crystal. We need to find her, and keep her safe, before the Dark Kingdom gets ahold of her."

Rei eyes sparkled in adoration as she looked up as Serena, the goofy, clueless, klutz that was always late for school, never did her work, and played too many games. Now she was truly their goddess of fire and justice and they were sworn to protect her. 

In that moment Rei was proud to be a guardian, "You're right," she agreed, "let's go find her."

With a plan in place now they could focus on real issues, like getting their butts kicked in battle. When in their deity form their powers came to them naturally, but in human form they had somewhat of a limited control, allowing them to practice. 

It was all very lackluster. Ami could cause small sparks, Rei could concentrate and summon a flame like a lighter on the tip of her finger, and Serena, if she tried really hard, could glow. 

The only real help was Lita. She had actually been in street fights and was a mixed martial artist. So even though her powers were as lacking as the rest with her static shock touch, she could teach the others how to fight and defend themselves. 

Cherry Hill Temple became their base of operations. Everyday they would meet up after school for Lita lessons, as they were called. Lita was brutal, and gave no qualms about Serena's whining. Then they would sit around the table and do their collective homework or mostly make sure Serena did her's.

Then at night when everyone was asleep, they would meet back up at the base of the temple and transform, then fly out across the night sky in search for their missing member. 

In order for Serenity's energy search to work she would have to be at the tallest point and allow her mind to clear. So their first high place to feel around were radio towers. The girls stayed on guad as Serenity acted as more or less a beacon in the night.

The first night they searched they stayed up nearly to dawn, before calling it quits and returning to their beds for another day of school. The next few nights 4 AM became the cut off so they could get some rest. 

It was proving harder and harder to find the missing fourth member. There were a couple of false alarms, but those were normal people with high energy signatures.

The guardians were getting tired and Serena felt like she was really letting down her team. 

If only she weren't having all these bad dreams on top of no sleep. 

\------

Darien is at the bottom of a hill looking up at a beautiful princess with wings and the sun is behind her, masking her face in shadows.

"Retrieve the Legendary Silver Crystal" She pleads with him.

Upon waking with a jolt, he reflected on the dream. Who was she? What is the Legendary Silver Crystal? And how can he find it?

His apartment was average for someone who lived alone, but had a large balcony window that he stared out of and contemplated his next course of action.

\-------

On Serena's walk to school, she met up with Ami and Lita, "Ami, Lita! Good morning!" She called out. 

"Good morning Serena," Ami answered back.

"Good morning you're not late today." Lita commented. 

"I keep having bad dreams a lot, so I keep waking up early." 

'Lately I've been having the same dream every night. Who are you?' She wondered to herself.

She turned the corner and walked full force into someone and fell down On her rump, "ouch! Hey it's you again!" She said after noticing the tall teenage boy. 

"Jeez, you should pay more attention to where you walk meatball head." Darien said. 

"Same to you!" She bit back. 

He offered his hand to help her up but she was too embarrassed to take it and refused, "No thanks." And got up on her own. 

"Be careful," He smirked and walked off. 

"who was that?" Lita asked.

"I don't know. I keep bumping into him a lot recently." Serena said, not making eye contact. 

"Serena you're blushing." Lita pointed out. 

As lita poked fun at Serena Ami scanned him, "That school uniform is from a very elite school, Moto-Azabu private high school. Do you know him? Do you know his name?"

"His name is Darien Shields. He's a real jerk."

Lita let out a soft chuckle, "So you do know his name."

"It's not what you think!" Not knowing what else to do she ran in embarrassment from the situation but was not paying attention to the changing lights and ran into oncoming traffic at the crosswalk. Just as a car was bearing down on her a body flew out of nowhere, tackled her out of the way, and landed safely to the other side. All Serena could see was long blonde hair and a red bow. 

It was soon later that Ami and Lita were running up asking if she was ok.

"I'm ok. This girl saved me." Serena said as they both still laid on the pavement. 

Then the girl looked up, her blue eyes meeting Serena's and said, "Hi I'm Mina Aino and I've been looking everywhere for you, goddess." Then smiled.

After school Mina was invited to Cherry Hill Temple to meet the other guardians.

"You all look so similar and different from what I expected. Oh my gaud,Mars! Your hair!" Mina exclaimed. 

"What about it?" Rei said defensively. 

"It's so long and beautiful. And Mercury your face!"

"My face?!" Ami jumped. 

"It's so sweet and cute! And Jupiter! You're just as tall and strong as I remember." 

"You betcha'," Lita winked. 

"It's just so great to finally see all of you again."

"So you remember everything?" Serena asked.

"Well, almost everything." Mina started, "I was the first to awaken to my powers. I didn't know why but I knew I had to search for the fire goddess and the other guardians, but then my parents moved to Europe and I lost connection with everyone." 

"That's why we couldn't find you." Lita pointed out with a sudden realization. 

"How on earth did you make it back here?" Ami asked. 

Mina gave a peace sign and winked, "Transfer student I begged and begged my parents until they let me come back. I'm staying with a really nice family. I flew in early this morning."

"Of all things." Rei committed. 

"Without a goddess to protect I kept our principles of justice, so I became the super hero Flame." Mina explained further. 

"I don't believe it! My hero Flame is standing right here in front of me!" Serena cooed. 

"Tada that's me!" Mina embellished.

"I play your video game like crazy!" Serena confessed excitedly. 

"Really? I've never played. They didn't exactly get my permission to make the game." She laughed off the comment. 

"Oh we have to fix that!" Serena took her by the hand ready to run away with her.

Then Rei shut her down, "But not right this second. First we need to know about the Dark Kingdom and what they're up to." 

"What do you know so far?" Mina asked. 

"All we know is their leader wants the Legendary Silver Crystal and be evil and that's really it. We don't know why." Serena answered. 

"That's because the Crystal used to belong to her." There was a collective gasp as everyone turned to listen to Mina. "Their leader is Queen Beryl, the wind goddess, and the crystal used to be her left eye. In the great war her eye, a great source of her power, was taken from her and used to seal her away under the ice caps at the north pole. She must be a shadow of her former self trying to use what energy she can gather to get the crystal back."

"Now that we're all here….where is the Crystal?" Rei asked.

"I thought you would have it by now. It was with the goddess last."

All eyes were on Serena, "I don't have it." She said confused.

"Then it truly is lost," Mina said heartbroken. 

"Or hidden. Buried so deep neither side could find it." Ami suggested. "Wherever it is as long as the Dark Kingdom doesn't find it, it doesn't matter where it is. That's how we'll keep it safe."

"To defeat her last time we had to give up our lives and use the crystal, just to seal her." Mina was not happy to release such details. 

"And she is still sealed." Ami explained further, "This is nothing more than a weak copy." 

"That's right!" Lita caught on, "If we take out her kings she'll be vulnerable. We've done it before we can do it again!" 

Mina felt so uncertain in the face of brash confidence, but Serena reassuringly put her hand on her shoulder, "With our combined light," Serena said in a noble way, "we can defeat a shadow." And Mina felt one thousand times more reassured. 

It was there and then Mina transformed into true form and took a knee before Serena. Her hair was golden flames, while her body was living fire and her eyes glowed bright yellow, as lava moved and formed armor. 

"Today and every day, I vow my loyalty unto you. Just as I always have." Mina said looking up at her.

The other guardians transformed and followed suite, all saying together, "I vow my loyalty! It is my duty as a guardian to protect, honor, and cherish my goddess." As they bowed their heads. 

"You guys," Serena said with tears in her eyes, then transformed into her goddess self, "I, Serenity, accept your vow. Now rise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the hungry monster comments :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Im sorry," Darien said, but for what she didn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been keeping pretty close to SM Crystal, but this is where things start to change from the anime.

Serena's mother sat on the couch and turned on the TV to watch the evening news report while she waited for her daughter to return from her after school study session.

On the television were two people. One a lovely blonde lady and the usual anchorman asking the questions, "Today we've invited Dr. Isono, a researcher who specializes in the Legendary silver Crystal. There has been a lot of buzz about the Legendary silver Crystal lately, but what is it exactly?" He asked

The blonde lady, Dr. Isono, said, "The Legendary silver Crystal has the effect of eternal youth and magical powers. We need everyone's help to find it.," suddenly she looked at the camera and the scene turned red. "So everyone watching this show, help us find the Legendary silver Crystal." As her voice echoed.

Hours later Serena came home, "I'm home!" Serena said, but there was no one to greet her. In the other room she could hear a voice. 

"I can't find it. It's not here. Or here. Where is it?"

Serena walked in to see her normally neet mother tearing apart the bedroom, frantically searching for something.

"Mom get a hold of yourself!" Serena yelled in alarm. 

"It's not here." Her mother droned on. 

"Mom what's wrong?"

"It's not here. I can't find it."

"Find what?"

"The Legendary Silver Crystal….."

Serena gasped for her life. From the living room she could hear the TV say, "You might find it somewhere unexpected. We need everyone's cooperation." 

In a panic she pulled out her cell phone and called Ami, "Ami can you hear me? My mom is looking for the crystal!"

"Yeah, the situation is getting out of control here too." Ami said from the middle of a street as mobs looted shops looking for the crystal. 

Lita was with her and asked, "What's going on?"

Rei was also with them and answered, "I think they're being controlled by evil energy."

Ami focused and did a scan of the area, her eyes flashed with light, "The energy is concentrated at one spot. It seems the energy is sending signals from the TV station to control people's minds."

"I'll meet you there!" Serena instructed. 

\--------

"Useless humans. It's been a while since you started searching, but no one's found it yet. I'm done with you all then." Zoisite, disguised as Dr. Isono, flipped the kill switch almost immediately and people began collapsing, "I will take all your energy."

Serena was running to the TV station when the wave from the station hit her. 

'I feel dizzy and weak...I'm losing energy.' She thought. She tried to stay up, but collapsed to the ground. 

Luckily she was caught at the last second before her body could reach the pavement by one, Darien Shields, "Get a hold of yourself," he said. 

'I feel so warm.' She thought as her consciousness faded in and out. 

"Im sorry," Darien said, but for what she didn't understand.

Darien gently pressed his lips to her's and gave his energy to her, as well as her first kiss. 

\----------

The guardians were hit by the same wave as they arrived at the TV station, but transformed into their deity forms to protect themselves.  
Mercury was able to pinpoint and destroy the signal with her sparks, but Serena was nowhere to be found. 

"Where is Serena?" Jupiter asked, concerning. 

"She'll catch up. Right we have a job to do," Venus said. 

Together they flew up to the rooftop of the TV station. "Hold it right there!" Venus said.

"I was expecting you guardians." The lady doctor said. 

"I feel an immense evil energy. Who are you?" Rei demanded. 

With his disguise seen though, he transformed to his perfect male self, "Zoisite!," he exclaimed.

"We stopped the signal transmission." Ami announced proudly, hoping to provoke him, but he just smiled victoriously.

"Hahaha, it's too late I already have all the energy. You can't possibly win."

\------------

'So warm. I'm feeling stronger.' Serena thought as she was coming back to consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw Darien's face all too close to her's. She touched her lips and they were still wet.

'Did we kiss? He KISSED me?! I thought he hated me.' she hesitated, remembering her mission at hand, 'I've gotta transform. They need my help, but I can't transform into Serenity in front of Darien.'

As he holds her in his arms he asked her, "What are you waiting for? Transform now."

She gasps, "You knew? When? How?"

"I saw you transform at the temple."

And you didn't say anything?!

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I meant to, sooner than this, but only you can save them now. You have a special power to make everyone smile. You open them up, and they realized their destiny as guardians. So go on."

Serena knew there was no time to hesitate and she transformed in front of him to her flame goddess form. 

\----------

Zoisite was dodging attack after attack. No matter what he did it was like they could read his moves. He would charge for an attack, but before he could get it off he was dodging two other attacks simultaneously. It was beginning to become a problem. 

"Keep it up girls! He's going to fake to his left then side step Mars' attack, Jupiter that will leave you a clean shot!" Ami called out.

An annoying problem. That girl with the short hair. She was ring leader, calling out attacks and strategies, if Zoisite could get to her their whole plan would fall apart. 

A sinister grin split his pretty face as a last minute change of tactics sent him running for Mercury with an ice spear at the ready. 

"Mercury! Look out!" Her friends called to her.

She let him get in close then unleashed a concentrated blast of sparks right in his face.

"AHHHHH! My face! My beautiful precious face!" He seethed in hatedread. 

"I am no damsel in destress," Mercury said looking down on him. 

Far in the distance over the city, Serenity flew high above and glowed brightly, as bright as the moon. She released her goddess energy and used the healing technique of flame to restore the citizens to normal. This type of sacred energy critically damaged Zoisite, and forced him to flee.

Serena, after exhausting her energy, plummeted to the Earth, no longer able to maintain the goddess form. 

Darien watched as she fell like a shooting star in the night and ran to catch her in his arms, just as the last of her powers faded and she was Serena again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is only like 1k words, but it will get longer as the story progresses. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'How could I have not noticed? That same deep color of your eyes that tries to suck me in like the ocean itself. You're Endymion, my love.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena gets some of her memories back.  
> This is where we really crossover into "the sea prince and fire child" for back story. 
> 
> Warnings for major character death.

Queen Beryl, it appears that it is finally time that I, Kunzite, can be of some use to you." He bowed to one knee and took her by a clawed hand to kiss. 

"I expect great things from you," Queen Beryl smiled down at him. 

\--------

It was night as Serenity tended the sacred flame on the cliff side by the sea when she heard a splash. 

"Is someone there?" It was her responsibility to protect the sacred flame every night from those that would extinguish it. It was a lonely mission, but it was her mission, "I'm supposed to be the brave goddess of fire," she said to herself, "there is nothing to be afraid of, but look how beautiful it is," she said as she stared at the flame's reflection in the water's surface, "when fire and water are joined together why is it so, "there was another splash and she nearly jumped out of her skin, "Oh what a coward I am. I'm a hopeless coward." She whined. 

"Tell me, who are you?" A voice from the darkness called out.

"Wh-Who's there?" She answered back. 

"Are you a fire child?"

"Y-Y-Yes! I am the guardian of the sacred flame and in the name of the flame I shall punish you!" She shouted.

"You don't look much like a savage."

She gasped in indignation, her fear slipping, "What do you mean a savage? What an idea? Who are you to call me a savage?"

"My name is Prince Endymion." From the shallows appeared a blue skinned merman with fins, black hair, and blue eyes, "I'm a water child."

"Well I am a child of fire. How can I trust someone who came from beneath the waves. Maybe you've come here to lure me into the water. Or maybe you've come here to cast a spell over me."

"I give you my word as a prince I mean you no harm, but if you cannot trust me I give you my leave." He said as he bowed.

"Wait, don't go. Stay a while. Endymion, is that what you said your name was? Mines Serenity."

"Serenity...That's a funny name."

"Oh what manners you have!" She said fluttering up in the air giving a twirl, "Well not everyone thinks it's a funny name. They call me Serenity of the flame, Serenity the fair, Serenity the fab-"

"Tell me," he interrupted, "what is Serenity the marvelous doing in a place like this?" 

She stopped mid twirl to look at him, "I must protect the sacred flame from ever dying. That is why no child of water is allowed here, but for you I'll make an exception because you're not a savage and I like you." She giggled. 

He jumped out of the water with a flip to land in front of her, "I think you may be the one casting spells." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I think you mean to bewitch my heart."

\--------

"Where am I?" Serena wondered as she woke up. 

"This is my apartment." Darien answered from the end of the bed. 

'I used my healing powers on the city and then…' She had a flask of her falling and being caught.

"You passed out and fell into a deep sleep. Don't you remember?"

'How could I have not noticed? That same deep color of your eyes that tries to suck me in like the ocean itself. You're Endymion, my love.'

He took her by the hands, "I need your help." He said

"My help?" She asked. 

"Yes. I need you to help me find the Legendary silver Crystal."

"You know about the Crystal?"

"Yes. I need it in order to regain my lost memories."

"Memories?"

"Yes. On my 6th birthday I lost my parents in a car accident. I also lost all my memories. I couldn't even recognize my name when someone called me. 

"All I had were these fleeting dreams of another life beneath the waves. Of swimming in the deepest oceans and not needing to come up for air. The ultimate freedom.

"Am I really Darien Shields? Or am I someone else? Then I started to have the same dream over and over." His memory flashed to a woman surrounded by flames, "Just one phrase… the Legendary Silver Crystal. That's all my dreams are about now. What about you? You're looking for the Crystal too aren't you? Why?" 

"I don't know how to explain it, but I need to find it and protect it." 

They stare longingly at each other as he held her hands, 'There's such a sadness in his eyes,' she thought.

"My wish was to get the Legendary Silver Crystal but one moment you are upset, the next you are smiling. And sometimes you show the strength in your eyes. My true wish is you, Serena. Can you keep what I told you a secret between us?"

She nodded. 

"Good."

'A secret confession between us,' she blushed. 

He let go of her hands to pull something from his pocket, "I've had it since the crash. It just appeared one day. I've tried to get it repaired, but no one seems to understand how it works."

It was a broken pocket watched that looked like waves over the earth. Serena opened it and it played a hauntingly familiar tune. A song Serenity remembered fire dancing over the waves to at her wedding. 

"Strange thing is no one knows the music either.   
It's like it came from another world."

"Or another time," she said softly. 

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing." 

"I want you to have it."

"Are you sure? This is so precious to you I don't want to take it."

"I want you to have it. It feels right." 

She closed it, stopping the song, "Thank you.  
But I have to go. The others are worried about me." 

"Serenity or should I say Goddess?" Boomed the voice of Kunzite from over the city. Through the balcony glass doors they could see a giant hologram bust of Kunzite hovering above the city. "Come to Tokyo tower with the Legendary Silver Crystal immediately. You must come alone or everyone in Tokyo will die." The image said before fading. 

"It's a trap! you should talk to the others first." Darien said. 

"No this is my battle. I will settle it myself!" Serena said confidentiality and made her way to the door. 

"Wait!" Darian said, grabbing her arm and stopping her. "You forgot your bag." And bopped her over the head with her school luggage. 

"Ah." She replied. 

\-------

The city was in a panic and the National Defense Force was dispatched to handle the Unidentified Flying Object of a green sphere that made it's home just above Tokyo Tower. 

Trucks full of troops with guns rolled up and surrounded the tower and took strategic positions ready to fight whatever was in the green ball. 

Kunzite found the whole ordeal amusing, "Hurry up goddess or else," with a wave of his hand Tokyo Tower shut down and the people at the base dropped like flies, their energy drained. The blackout spread to the rest of Tokyo like a shadow causing people around town to start collapsing. 

"I'm here Kunzite." Serenity announced. 

"So you're finally here, Goddess. Where is the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

"I will never give it to you! Return the city to normal!"

"In that case...I will make you surrender by force!"

Serenity sent a stream of fire at Kunzite, but could not breach his barrier. Where as his force attack nearly pushed her off the tower.

"You can't protect anything." He gloated, "Not the Sacred Flame or the Earth."

"Wait a minute!" Venus said, as her and the other guardians flew up to the top of the tower. 

"Everyone!" Serenity said. 

"Kunzite, how dare you lure our goddess out. Please don't do this Kunzite. Your true self is…" Venus was explaining.

'What are you doing Kunzite?' Queen Beryl's voice said in his head, 'Hurry and finish Venus!'

"Perish with the other humans!" He said evilly and readied his next attack.

As a united team, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus launched futile attacks to distract Kunzite as Serenity snuck up from behind to unleash her ultimate move, healing flames. While good intentioned, the guardian's offensive was completely ineffective. Kunzite fought back, and knocked Serenity out of the sky but thankfully Darien was there to catch her yet again.

"Darien!" Serenity screamed with tears in her eyes,"I can't believe it! You came to save me again!" She said as she hugged him then got real serious, "It's too dangerous here. We'll take care of the enemy. Please run as fast as you can!" And kissed him in the heat of passion before flying off to battle. 

'Serena.' Darien thought, 'You're so strong today. You show a different side of you every day. Are there sides you haven't shown me yet? What kind of girl are you really? Just who are you?'

"You're next!" Kunzite yelled as he released a charged attack at everyone. 

'I will protect you!' Darien stepped in to take the hit and protected Serena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcomed. I even reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena gets all of her memories back as Serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the major crossover portion of the story.

In his dying moments, Darien came to realize that his true identity was Endymion. 'Something like this happened before. That's right. I was reborn on Earth as Darien Shields.' 

"To see you again...Serenity." he said with his dying breath.

Serenity's sorrow over Darien's death transformed her into the true Serenity. Her screams radiated fire energy that transformed into a blazing ball dress of flames. 

In her hands the pocket watch glowed brightly and suddenly started to function again. 'The clock that was stopped now moves backwards. Going back in time. I'm starting to regain my lost memories. Of our sad past. I remember now.' She regained memories of her past life in the process and learned how she fell in love with Endymion despite there being laws against people from the water and fire seeing each other. 

In their previous lives they were members in a period of time called the Silver Millennium. Serenity was the heir to the Fire Kingdom, being charged with guarding the Sacred Flame at the edge of the sea each night until her sixteenth birthday, when she will become queen. 

As Endymion explored with his knights, he wandered off into the forbidden waters of the Sea Kingdom. He followed a bright light which lead him above the surface of the water for the first time. There Endymion and Serenity saw each other for the first time. As Endymion climbed on to a rock to get a closer look, the flame burned brightly and forced Endymion back into the water where he fell unconscious.

Serenity returned to the Sacred Flame, accompanied by her four guardians, but became agitated as she worried about the strange boy.

The next night Endymion returned to see her. They introduced themselves and after realizing they meant each other no harm, they began to fall in love. Endymion told her all about life under the sea, which Serenity found fascinating. As the sun began to rise, however, Endymion had to return to the sea, because the children of the water die if they are touched by sunlight. They bided each other farewell until the next night and Serenity gave him a kiss.

The next night Endymion and Serenity played in Serenity's secret garden, but his knights noticed their prince was missing and journeyed through the forbidden waters. At the same time her guardians became suspicious of her behavior and secretly followed her.

Both parties saw the two dancing with each other, but her guardians caught them kissing and attacked Endymion. His knights came out of hiding and fended off the flame guardians. The battle grew heated, as did their hatedread. Endymion and Serenity tried to call them off, but they just wouldn't stop fighting causing Serenity to fly off, heartbroken. 

Serenity, was beginning to realize they can never be together, and performed a farewell dance for Endymion and threw herself into the Sacred Flame. Refusing to believe what she was saying, Endymion jumped into the flame after her, and they tumbled through the fire unscathed.

The guardians and knights seeing that their love was pure stopped their battle and promised to protect that love with their very lives. The couple was so happy they declared they were getting married and over time the four generals and the four guardians grew fond of each other and paired off.

However, Beryl, Lord of the Winds, grew jealous of Endymion and Serenity's love and turned them against one another by lying to each that the other was plotting to overthrow them and corrupting Endymion's knights and that was how the war between Water and Fire began.

The Sacred Flame, left unattended too long, went out. A heartbroken and haughty Serenity destroyed the ocean in response by boiling the sea. In the process Endymion lost his sight.

Both sides were nearly destroyed, but finally learned the truth and struck down Beryl, tearing loose her eye, the source of her power, and that became the silver crystal, and damned her to the deepest abyss of the north pole. 

As a new day dawned The sunlight killed Endymion and Serenity began to weep over his body. She used the last of her power to send them all into the future to be reborn through the power of the Silver Crystal. Then carried him into the water, where she too died.

"No Endymion!" Serenity screamed, back from her memories, "Say something. Please open your eyes! We finally found each other again. Is this our cruel destiny? I still haven't told you my true feelings. My beloved. The only one I love."

Her tears crystallized and was shining a powerful white light that was too bright for the guardians and Kunzite to look at.

'Could it be… the Legendary silver Crystal?' Ami questioned.

"Such immense power! Finally my eye has appeared! I can feel my power returning!" Queen Beryl said as she watched in her magic crystal ball. 

Serena's tears brought forth the Legendary Silver Crystal and that power dripped into Darien's body. 

"The light of the Crystal is going into his body." Ami noticed. 

It was then the light went out and the Crystal was just a round stone in her hands. 

Queen Beryl arrived from a portal she opened, "Kunzite do it now! For our dark kingdom take the Legendary Silver Crystal!"

"Certainly!" He said proudly.

"Kunzite don't!" Venus chastised. 

"Get out of my way!" He commanded. 

The guardians attacked all at once, taking Kunzite by surprise, but were no match for queen Beryl. While the guardians were distracted she and Kunzite took Darien back to the Dark Kingdom though the portal she appeared from, leaving Serenity devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have answers, but I'm out of prewritten story. Its all slow going from here. I'll try to get chapters posted as soon as I can. The good new is it looks like there will only be 12 chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings briefly get their memories back, but Beryl makes them fight the guardians and freeze Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter together quickly and was able to post today, can't say future chapters will be so soon.

Back at temple Serenity was inconsolable as she sobbed.

"Goddess Serenity...do you remember everything now?" Venus asked her, as he was down on one knee next to her. 

"Yes I remember." She wiped away her tears and answered, "I used to sneak away behind everyone's backs because I wanted to see him." 

"Those truly were our happiest days," Venus agreed.

"We were long lived beings. Our mission was to protect the Sacred flame, watch over Earth as it grew and help it improve, but It was me who let the sacred flame go out," Serenity choked out. 

"Please tell us everything. What happened in the past?" Mercury pleated. 

"In Beryl's previous life, she was the lord of wind and was in love with Endymion, but started a war out of jealousy. She told us each lies about the other and we believed them. Fire invaded water, water attacked fire."

"I see it," Mercury started.

Then Mars, "Our former lives," 

"We defended the goddess in battle," and finally Jupiter. 

"I blamed Endymion for the flame going out.  
In my rage I boiled the sea and took my beloved's sight." 

"So Darien is…the reincarnation of prince Endymion." Mars pieced together.

"By the time we learned the truth it was too late. Endymion lost his life after helping me seal her away. I used the Crystal to send us all into the future to be reborn, then overcome with grief I went into the water and took my own life."

"I can't believe this tragedy is repeating itself," Juipter said. 

"Why is this happening again?" Mars asked. 

"And now she has Endymion, like she always wanted!" Serenity was hysterical as she shook and pleated with Venus, "We have to get him back! We have to save him! We can't leave him with her!"

"Goddess please calm down," Venus said calmly with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not the goddess. Im Serena Tsukino! I'm just an ordinary girl in middle school! I just want to fall in love. I just want to stay with Darien." She said as she cried into her hands." The Crystal rolled out onto the floor and she stopped sobbing to pick it up, "I still can't believe my tear broke the seal on the Legendary silver Crystal."

"No, your strong love for Endymion did." Venus informed her. 

Serenity got a flash of him dying before her eyes again and fainted. 

\--------------

As Darien laid on a table unconscious in the Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl asked, "Have you found the Legendary silver Crystal?" 

"I was not able to find it anywhere in his body," Kunzite reported. 

"I don't understand. I saw the bright light of the Crystal and it was drawn into his body. You must find it at any cost! Until then keep him alive." She ordered. 

"Certainly." He nodded. 

She walked away as the other kings walked up. 

"I think I've seen him somewhere before," Jadeite said. 

"Jadeite you too?" Nephrite said. 

"I feel like I knew him from a long time ago," Zoisite confirmed.

Kunzite remembered her screaming Endymion and the name made him regain his memories as a knight who defended Prince Endymion.

"What's the matter Kunzite," Zoisite asked. 

"We were the knights that served our master the Prince of Earth Endymion." The other kings had expressions full of shock as slowly those memories returned to them, "We were born on earth again to find our master, but we fell for her schemes before we could regain our memories." Kunzite went on

"So you remembered it all," Queen Beryl said behind them. 

"Queen Beryl, what is the meaning of this?" Kunzite demanded. 

"Did you use us?" Zoisite also demanded.

"That's right. You are merely disposable pawns to obtain my goal." She smiled. 

"Curse you," Kunzite sneered as he lunged to attack her. 

Dark lightning power effortlessly shot from her body and ensnared the kings, "I'm not finished with all of you yet. Until the day we build the Dark Kingdom and I make this planet my very own."

"Stop, that's not what we were reborn for!" Kunzite begged. 

"Dispose of the goddess and the guardians then take the Legendary silver Crystal." Beryl commanded, while rewriting their memories.

"As you wish, my queen." Kunzite smiled. 

\----------

"I will turn Tokyo into an icy desert," Kunzite laughed with the other kings. 

"Kunzite!" Serenity yelled, still wearing her ball gown of flames. 

"You are late goddess." Kunzite said. The city was iced over like the north pole with people and cars frozen in ice blocks. 

But Serenity couldn't bring herself to worry about strangers, "Where is Darian? You didn't hurt him did you?" 

"If you give me the Legendary silver Crystal I'll give him back …..I mean his corpse." he laughed. Then he noticed the sphere shaped crystal was stowed in her cleavage of her dress, "There!" He shouted and shot a powerful energy attack, but the guardians blocked it and send it back At the kings, "Curse you guardians!"

"Everyone protect the princess and the Crystal," Venus ordered. 

They paired off, fought bravely, and gave no quarter.

"Kunzite stop. Return to how you used to be." Serenity pleated. 

"What are you talking about?" Mars and the others asked. 

"They are not our enemies! They were the brave knights that served Prince Endymion." Serenity explained. 

"That's right...we met before in our past life." Mercury remembered. 

"One day when the goddess snuck off we followed her…" then Mars. 

"And we were fascinated by the beauty of the ocean…" and Jupiter. 

"Then we fell in love." Venus completed.

With this new knowledge, the guardians refused to fight back against their attackers and the kings united their energy to assault all of them at once. 

"I cant fight with them," Mars said.

"Please remember who you were." Venus begged. 

Malicious laughter filled the cold air, then Queen Beryl spoke, "They are under my control. Guardians you shall be killed by the men you use to love!" 

A stream of fire appeared from nowhere forcing the kings to dodge and stop their assault.

"How dare you attack girls who are in love." Serenity declared.

"Goddess, then I will kill you first" Kunzite decided and rushed toward her. Before he could reach her she jettisoned into the sky, breaking the dark clouds out her way out and didn't stop until she reached space to unfreeze the city with her healing flames.

The sight was a true inspiration to the guardians, "Everyone, we are proud guardians that fight for the goddess!" Venus began. 

"Right we cant be daunted by her," Jupiter continued. 

"We shouldn't always be protected by Serenity," Mercury added.

"Let's combine our powers to blow away the evil energy," Mars concluded.

Recognizing the four knights' true identities, Venus and the other Guardians combine their powers in order to try and free the knights from Beryl's control, but it did not succeed. 

"Damn! We were so close!" venus swore.

With the city melted, Serenity floated down from space while looking at the crystal, "I can feel it through the Silver Crystal you're alive," she said as she shed a single tear of hope. 

\------------

Beryl used her power to put Darien under her control, "Endymion, you are the puppet of Queen Beryl. Go to the surface, kill the fire goddess, and take back what was stolen from me." And kissed him on his impassive lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Darien lives!
> 
> Who saw that coming?  
> Leave a comment if you did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's not Darien, look at him!" Rei said. It was then the illusion was lifted and he was dressed as a Dark King with red eyes and carrying a sword.
> 
> "And I was so close...how useless," Darien sneered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darien is being mind controlled just like the kings. 
> 
> I tried to add to the combat and backstory.

The girls drag themselves back to the temple to regroup and rest only to find Darien waiting for them, "This place was hard to find with such a strong barrier." He smirked. 

Serena was over the moon with joy, "Darien! You came back!" And ran up to him. 

"The Legendary silver Crystal, do you still have it?" He asked. 

"I do, look it's right here," she pulled it from her cleavage.

"Give it to me."

"Serena, don't be fooled he's a fake Darien!" Rei said, yanking her back.

"REI! What are you doing?!" Serena yelled. 

"That's not Darien, look at him!" Rei said. It was then the illusion was lifted and he was dressed as a Dark King with red eyes and carrying a sword.

"And I was so close...how useless," Darien sneered.

All the girls transformed except for Serena who wondered, 'Why is everyone fighting against Darien?' 

Darien used his dark powers to knock the crystal out of Serena's hands and pull it toward him. Venus used her flame like a whip and snatched it back into her grasp. 

This angered Darien and he used his dark power to force push the guardians back into submissiveness. 

"What a powerful force," Venus remarked just as Darien was drawing the Crystal in again.

"The Crystal!" Mercury screamed and raised a torrent of sparks to cast enough smoke to cover the Crystal's whereabouts and to reobtain it. 

Although, Darien was too clever. He caused the gem to shine brightly and blind her while he grabbed it. 

"I finally got it! The Legendary silver Crystal!" He declared triumphantly. 

"Not so fast!" Jupiter said, while trying to electric high kick the Crystal from his grasp, but he was too fast and dodged her attack. Then countered with dark energy and knocked Jupiter off her feet, flat. 

"Serena...what are you waiting for? you have to fight!" Mars said to her

Serena just gave her a blank stare and whispered, "Fight against Darien?"

"Goddess come with me," he said offering his hand and Serena thought to reach for it. 

"He is not the one you love!" Mars shouted, breaking her from her trance, "I've hurt you a few times, but I now know! I know who you truly love!" And charged at Darien full force, a fireball in each hand, but he used his energy and sent her flying with a scream. 

"Powerless women," he remarked dusting off his shoulder. 

Serena looked around at her fallen comrades, "He is not the man I love." She was gravely serious, "I know who I truly love! And I will never forgive you for hurting my friends!" With that declaration she transformed into Serenity and sent out a blast of healing flames.

Darien elegantly knocked the blast away with his cape and from behind it Beryl appeared. 

"Well done Endymion." Beryl said, "Now that I have the Legendary Silver Crystal. I have no use for all of you. This will be your graveyard, guardians!"

"How could you do such terrible things?" Serenity pleated to the former goddess.

"Everytime I see you you are always just a weak little girl. This time I will completely eliminate you all. Goddess Serenity, I guess you will be happy to die by Prince Endymion's hands."

"Prince Endymion. No way. Are you Darien?" Serenity asked confused. 

"Goddess, the prince you knew is no longer with us." Beryl explained smugly. 

"Is that true? Answer me Darien!"

"Serenity, calm down. He's under her control temporarily. We just need to defeat queen Beryl." Venus said rising to her feet. 

"That will be futile. Prince Endymion is dead." Beryl revealed.

"Dead?" Serenity said as her heart jumped into her throat. 

"He has been resurrected by my power," Beryl explained further, "and is now the most powerful warrior in the Dark Kingdom. I will rule the world with prince Endymion forever and ever."

Darien charged his dark energy for another attack. 

"No I can't fight against him!" Serenity said, but Darien just smiled wickedly at her plight, "DARIEN!"

Jupiter was back up thanks to the healing flames and sent a lightning attack forcing Queen Beryl to throw up a shield in defense. As a counter attack she unleashed dark electricity on the guardians.

They were all able to put up fire shields in time, but the temple was getting destroyed in the aftermath. 

Acting quickly Mercury was able to analyze Beryl for weaknesses, "She is receiving energy from that necklace!" 

The guardians worked together and distracted Beryl with attacks and created an opening for Serenity to rip off her stone necklace.

"DARIEN RETURN TO YOU OLD SELF!" Serenity shouted. 

Beryl screamed as her magic link faded and her body began to wither. She reached out for Darien and said, "Endymion, for a long time I have been watching over you. I really wanted to be with you this time." As her body turned to ashes. 

'My shadow has been destroyed. The goddess power grows stronger. Endymion return to me!' A voice said in Darien's mind and he bolted toward an open portal. 

Serenity followed after him. The others tried to stop her, but it was too late, they both vanished through the portal. 

Serena chased after him through the portal, taking them to the North Pole.

Serenity had been teleported to someplace cold and desolate. Before her was a path of stone steps. Her memories brought her back to this place, she was at the North Pole inside the Dark Kingdom. She took each step cautiously as she climbed the stone staircase. At the top she found Darien over looking at a balcony she approached him and he turned toward her dramatically.

"I didn't think you would chase me this far," he said with anger in his tone. 

"Endymion, it's me Serenity." She pleaded. 

"At the call of her name his heart beat painfully and he clinched at his chest as he took a knee."

Serenity ran to his aid, "Darien are you ok?"

He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air, "Tell me. If this is the Legendary silver Crystal why does it emit no power?" He demanded as he strangled her. 

\----------

The Guardians flew to the North Pole, because that was where they could feel their goddess went. With the aid of their memories they were able to locate the entrance to the Dark Kingdom. Unfortunately, waiting for them were the four dark kings.

"We meet again guardians.," Jadeite said.

"We won't let you proceed any further," Nephrite said.

"We will eliminate you this time," Zoisite added. 

"Feel the power of darkness," Kunzite finished. 

They combine their dark energy together and attack the guardians. 

"Such force...they're stronger than before," Jupiter noted. 

"We have no time to waste here!" Mars shouted.

"Should we really fight against them?" Mercury questioned.

"We have no choice. Only we can restore their lost memories." Venus answered.

Venus leads the team in an assault  
They lead with their mightiest attacks, but it means nothing to the Dark Kings barriers. The blow back from the blast is enough to send the guardians flying.

"Why don't you give up and run away?" Kunzite taunted.

"No way," Jupiter boasted. 

"We want to save Serenity," Mars said. 

"We will rise again and again for that reason." Mercury added.

"Please remember!" Venus begged, "You have a mission to complete too!"

"A mission," Jadeite mocked.

"What are you talking about?" Nephrite questioned.

"Our mission is to defeat all of you, " Zoisite said. 

It was just as before when they died when the Guardians of fire headed out into battle against the knights of water. Anticipating their arrival, their former lovers ambushed them. The Guardians fell one after another as they tried to defeat the knights. First Jupiter fell to her lover Nephrite as she took him out with a blast of energy. Then Mercury fell to Zoisite's hand, unable to harm her lover. Venus and Kunzite double suicided. Mars was the last left and fought the longest taking out both her lover Jadeite and Zoisite. 

\----------------

Darien threw her by the throat across the room and she landed on her knees struggling to breathe. It was then she saw a dark figure appear behind Darien. It looked like a giant black cyclone.

'Is that the true queen Beryl?' She wondered as she clutched her neck. 

"Pathetic. Prince Endymion will rule the world with my dark power. Grovel before the darkness."

Serenity can barely stand as the cyclone shot lasers at her, each one hitting with a great impact. 

'There's nothing else i can do with my power alone,' Serenity thought, but then she remembered that a piece of the Legendary Silver Crystal was inside Darien's body.

Then he approached with his sword drawn, "What can you do, goddess? You are weak and impudent. Let the dark kingdom be your final resting place." Beryl said to her. 

"No….Queen Beryl…..I will not let you have your way." Darien did not hesitate to bring the sword to her nose, but her expression went soft and sweet as she spoke, "Darien do you remember?" She asked as she held out his pocket watch, "your confession."

Darien's memory flashed to the moment he gave it to her. 

"You were watching over me all this time. You always gave me power." 

Darien looked conflicted as he backed up and away from her, dropping his sword.

"I want to continue to live with you for now and forever." She said with tears in her eyes, "Please wake up!" And released her healing flames. 

\-------------

"Give it up guardians," Kunzite said.

"Serenity is fighting alone," Jupiter said, "We can't give up now!" 

Mars agreed, "Serenity is our precious friend, who opened up our hearts." 

Mercury added, "we all met through Serenity."

"You must have someone that important to you too," Venus implored. 

The kings momentarily distracted, the Guardians managed to purify them and remind them of their true purpose, with a combined purification light that unlocked hidden memories.

Long forgotten memories came back to the knights Of long nights spent under the moon kissing and holding one another. 

Soon the fire goddess and water prince will be wed," Kunzite said to Venus, "And all our cares will be over."

"Hardly. we will still have to watch over those two." They laugh together, "It's a shame you can't see the sun. It is most beautiful," she said leaning on his shoulder piering up at the stars. 

"You are all the sun I need," he said watching her and they came together for a kiss. 

"Venus," Kunzite said in recognition.

Then they were all screaming in pain, clutching their chests.

"How useless you all are. If you refuse the power of darkness then you deserve to die." Queen Beryl's voice could be heard above them as the former kings turned to ash.

The guardians were devastated with grief and fell to their knees crying. It was then they heard the voices of their dead loved ones, encouraging them to proceed with their mission and save their Goddess. 

"There's no time for crying," Mars said, "lets save Serenity."

\-------------

Will all of her power and off her effort it still wasn't enough to purify him. 

"It's no use." Darien said, "I'm empowered by the power of darkness." And made haste toward the sword. 

Serenity picked up the discarded sword on the ground, 'I can't stand seeing him like this anymore.' And charged him with it. She swung the sword wildly and slashed Darien across his chest, 'Darien is this our destiny after being resurrected?' She thought as she kissed him as he fell. She then turned the sword on herself and stabbed Just as the other guardians flew up to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are nice too. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed <3


End file.
